Positivo -Mpreg- Colaboración con Milyp94
by Isa Maclean
Summary: Haruka quiere que sea niña, Nitori espera que su pequeño sea pelirrojo y Nagisa solo desea tener uno. [Fic mpreg] [Makoharu, Rintori, Reigisa] Colaboración con Milyp94!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Mily y yo venimos esta navidad [?] con un nuevo fanfic para ustedes. Esta vez, es el mpreg que tanto habíamos planeado y comentado. Una idea un poco arriesgada, pero queríamos tanto hacer un mpreg de las tres parejas.

Les recuerdo que **"De soledad y adicciones"** es la precuela de este fic. No es 100% necesario haberla leído, pero servirá para que sepan un poco las motivaciones de los personajes principalmente Nagisa y Nitori

**Explicación del Omegaverse,** lo que está en cursiva es lo añadido para te fic:

En el mundo hay 3 tipos de varones: Beta (Hetero u Homo) y los llamados Alfa/Omega quienes no _son una raza nueva_ _raza,_ pueden concebir un hijo, sus relaciones son muy sólidas y se identifican con olores, parecido a algunas razas de animales.

* * *

Cap 1 Noticia parte 1:"Positivo"

0o0

Cereales, pañales, algunos fideos para hacer un miso de caballa, y un poco de carne de res. Normalmente no incluiría aquella cosa en su lista de compras, pero recibirían una visita en pocos días.

El pequeño niño que iba en el carrito tomo la caja de galletas que tenía los colores más llamativos -con todo y "premio sorpresa" incluido.- Y por suerte estaba en oferta así que decidió darle al niño ese regalo, de todos modos se había portado bien durante todo el día

- Tendrás que comerlas antes de que llegue tu padre – Haruka acarició el cabello negro de su hijo que le contemplaba con sus ojos verdes, hermosos como los de su padre- y tu tío Rin

Unos minutos más y tacho todo lo de la lista, pero antes de ir a cajas para pagar contempló en el área de farmacia algo que lo había estado inquietando desde hace dos días: Una prueba de embarazo. No solo había para mujeres, también había unas cuantas para Omegas como él. Sin pena tomó una prueba y la puso en el carrito, después todo era la época en que algunos como él solían comprar esas cosas.

No puedo evitar pensar en tener un pequeño niño al lado del otro ¿Se iría a parecer a su pareja o a él? Y su pequeño ¿Sería un buen hermano mayor? Quizás si Makoto le educaba como lo habían hecho con él, tan al pendiente y dedicado, no sería tan difícil criar a dos hijos.

Tan concentrado estaba que en cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba pagando, lo que le trajo a la realidad fue la mirada nerviosa de la cajera que veía la prueba para omegas de reojo, aunque era algo normal, no todos tenían a un omega en sus familias.

- ¿Cuánto es? –Decidió interrumpir todo al sentir que miraba a su hijo con demasiada insistencia.

Luego de decirle la cantidad la joven le dio el ticket y volvió a lo suyo aunque aún le miraba de reojo mientras acomodaba todo en una bolsa grande y otras pocas cosas en una carreola. El supermercado le quedaba cerca del apartamento de Makoto, así que le esperaría y le sorprendería con una buena cena

En cuanto acomodo las cosas de compras y acostó a su hijo cansado por el viaje. Antes de tomar un baño largo - Makoto también tenía una bañera y le dejaba utilizarla siempre que quería puesto que tenía las llaves de su departamento- tenía que ver el resultado de la prueba casera de embarazo de una vez

OoO

Todo estaba empacado, ya había hecho un nuevo plan de entrenamiento para cuando fueran a su viaje así por lo que se podría decir que todo estaba listo para ir Japón, solo faltaba que Rin llegara y se arreglara -lo que tomaría tiempo- para poder ir al aeropuerto.

Su celular vibró indicando la tercera llamada de Nagisa en el día, por lo que simplemente lo arrogó a la mochila, dejando que sonará, no estaba de humor para contestarle sobre todo cuando solo le preguntaría cosas como: "Ai-chan ¿Cómo está el clima?" "¿Cómo va todo con Rin-rin?" Normalmente era porque simplemente no le interesaba contestar, sobre todo cuando tenía una agenda muy apretada que seguir pero hoy el motivo era uno muy distinto.

La prueba había dado positivo.

No era de extrañar que esas cosas pasaran, siendo el un omega y Rin un alfa. Y además con el tipo de relación que tenían, si es que incluso podría llamarle "relación" siendo cuando no podía entender siempre al pelirrojo, algunas veces parecía solo interesado en pasar las noches acostándose con él y en cambio en otras ocasiones le invitaba a salir a pasear por la ciudad donde estuvieran comprándole cosas mientras le hablaba de la forma más amable. Pero tener un hijo era algo completamente diferente.

Tener un hijo implicaba vivir siempre juntos, era algo que los iba a atar para toda la vida, además no iba a ser bueno para la imagen pública de Rin embarazar a su asistente personal y luego dejarlo, podría decir que el hijo no era suyo, pero todo el equipo de Matsuoka conocía de su relación.

Se dejó caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo ¿dolería mucho tener un hijo? Al menos Haru había salido bien de la operación, aunque solo había visto por fotos su embarazo pues en ese tiempo estaba estudiando la universidad en otra ciudad, pero lo había visto en traje de baño después y no tenía ni una cicatriz muy horrible.

- ¿Ya está todo listo? Ai – Preguntó una voz grave interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Sí, todo listo Rin-san.

- ¿Eh? Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Rin - Gruñó el pelirrojo. Se dejó caer en la cama también acomodándose junto a él, provocando un sonrojo en el menor, pues le gustaba cuando el más alto era así de cariñoso.

- L-lo siento – murmuró - ¡No me acostumbro!

- Incluso me llamabas Rin-senpai todavía – Añadió en tono de burla y soltó una pequeña risa. Sin embargó después le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Te ves pálido, deberíamos ir al médico antes de irnos.

- Estoy bien –respondió el de ojos celestes-

- ¿Seguro? –Levantó una ceja sin creer muy bien en sus palabras - Ayer estabas todo estresado, para que pudiéramos terminar todo.

- S-sí, estoy bien,

- De acuerdo.- Beso su frente antes de levantarse- Voy a darme un baño. Así que ya espero que ya estés listo para irnos.

Nitori se quedó acostado en la blanda cama del hotel mientras observaba a Rin quitarse la camisa y meterse al baño de la habitación. Tenía que juntar mucho valor para decirle que estaba esperando un hijo, o también comprar más pruebas de embarazo, necesitaba estar más seguro.

O0o

Veía la prueba y estaba seguro que había algo mal en ella, ¿Por qué había dado negativo? Habían seguido el método que había visto en internet, sobre aquella leyenda de los omegas que decía que era mejor tomando ciertas comidas.

Pensó en llamar a uno de sus amigos, pero sabía que hoy era día en que Makoto saldría más temprano del trabajo y no había que ser adivino para saber que quería pasar un día tranquilo con su "familia".

También estaban Rin y Aiichirou pero ellos ya debían de estar en el aeropuerto o tal vez viajando, ya que habían anunciado que estarían de visita en Iwatobi, por lo que molestarlos no era buena opción. Aunque se preguntó si "Ai-chan" estaba bien pues no le había contestado los mensajes ni regresado las llamadas últimamente, aunque sabía que a veces estaba ocupado, aquello era anormal

Apenas escucho que se habría la cerradura y corrió a lanzarse a los brazos de su pareja que casi tiraba la comida de la bandeja que le llevaba.

- ¿Negativo otra vez? -Preguntó él de lentes acomodando la comida de la bandeja, por suerte no se había caído nada al piso.

- ¡Si, Rei-chan! - Gritó el rubio bastante triste.

- Pensé que vez sí… - Iba a continuar dando su argumento, pero prefirió callarse. Aquellos temas solían ponerlos tristes y no era hermoso ver la carita de Nagisa llena de lágrimas

- ¡Rei-chan! ¡Yo creí lo mismo!

Nagisa se sentó en la cama haciendo un puchero, sentía que estaba decepcionando a Rei, pero este parecía tranquilo, así que se sintió un poco mejor. Tal vez era mejor relajarse por el momento, tomó un pedazo de pastel de fresa que Rei le había traído y lo devoró de inmediato.

-¡Gracias Rei-chan! ¡Hmp! ¡Está muy bueno! - De nuevo se arrojó en sus brazos y le besó en la mejilla llenándolo de pastel.

-Nagisa-kun, es mejor que se limpie la cara primero - Sonrió cálido.

Tendría que esperar un par de días para consultar con sus amigos y aunque no era el tipo de persona paciente lo haría, realmente deseaba que era prueba marcara un positivo.

0oo

¿Niño o niña? No era el mejor momento para pensarlo con la prueba en sus manos indicando que efectivamente, tendría otro hijo de Makoto, pero por alguna razón pasó eso por su mente. Sostuvo la prueba mirándola fijamente en sus manos mientras estaba sumergido en el agua, no faltaba mucho para tener que empezar a preparar la comida o para que su hijo mayor empezará a llorar.

Acarició su vientre con cariño, había pasado unas semanas sin poder nadar y había sido algo horrible pero lo aguanto por su hijo y lo aguantaría por el bebé que estaba a punto de nacer, eran hijos del que era su pareja para toda la vida, obviamente lo iba a querer, pero ¿ Y Makoto?

Recordó brevemente que el a veces decía que quería una familia numerosas pero otras veces decía que debían de tener una mejor posición para poder casarse, tener una boda…o vivir juntos en un gran departamento, cosas así.

OoO

Ojeo la revista que estaba en el avión, sorprendida de que una de sus fotos apareciera ahí, le habían gustado tanto los musculos de ese deportista que simplemente saco lo mejor para poder captar la perfección de esos bisceps en la imagen.

Cuando dejo de contemplarla abrió su celular, viendo la imagen que tenía de fondo, ella y Rin abrazados cuando este había ganado su primera medalla en las olimpiadas, uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, ansiaba tanto ver a su hermano, pero estando de la otra parte del mundo un vuelo hacia su ciudad natal iba a tardar una eternidad

Se preguntaba como estarían todos sus amigos, hasta donde ella sabía se habían ido arreglando los problemas causados por la separación y todos habían vuelto a hacer muy unidos como antes. Pero había algo que la inquieto.

Mikoshiba. El sabía que ella iría y aunque tenía ganas de verlo Rin no la iba a dejar aunque ya estaba grade, no era qué pensará en casarse porque todas sus amigas lo habían hecho pero sentía que le hacia falta un compañero. Su hermano muy apenas había tolerado su noviazgo y no quería imaginarse como se sentiría con planes de una boda.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

-Si llegaron hasta aquí…¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haga gustado

-Este fanfic nació hace tiempo en un capitulo de nuestra otra fic **"30 días otp"** [El capitulo 9]. La idea original era muy larga, por lo que unas están **"De soledad y Adicciones"** y otras ideas esta historia, que terminó un poco diferente.

-El omegaverse puede ser un poco difícil de entender al principio, es común verlas en el fandom en ingles y quisimos hacer una de nuestras queridas tres parejas de Free! Iremos añadiendo después más explicaciones para no hacerlo tan pesado. [Recomendamos **"Dreams under my pillow" **de Skeletodance.]

-Iba a tardar un poco en salir, pero como ya mencionamos en nuestras anteriores fic publicadas, debido a un accidente de una camioneta y un poste de líneas telefónicas estamos sin internet, así que decimos ponerla de una vez aprovechando nuestra ida al ciber XD

-Gracias por leer. Agradecemos mucho si dejan un comentario, ya saben que nos motiva y gritamos como locas. XD [Se los agradecemos más ahora en nuestro momento sin internet hahaha]

-¡Bye! ¡Disfruten esta navidad con su familia y coman mucho pollo o pavo! Mily yo estaremos en casa –sin internet-.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola queridos lectores!

¡Muchas gracias por leer y muchas mas por opinar!

Uff! por poco y este capitulo no salía ¿El motivo? ¡Casa llena de parientes! Pero por suerte, se pudo y les traigo otra entrega de esta historia~

Leer notas finales.

* * *

Cap 2- Noticia parte 2: Aviso

-Haru-chan. ¿Está bien todo? ¿Quieres que lleve algo para cenar? ¿Está dormido el niño?- Makoto animado hablaba animado desde su celular en su descanso

-¿No deberías estar trabajando? – Preguntó el moreno-

-¡Haru! ¡No seas cruel! - Dijo él castaño en la otra línea – Esta mañana no estabas muy bien. ¡Y estaba tan preocupado! Sé que algo te pasa

-Estoy bien

Aunque estaba buscando el momento indicado para decirle a su pareja que esperaba un nuevo bebé, ya había pasado casi todo un día y no encontraba el momento adecuado. Y Tachibana le conocía muy bien como para saber si algo le pasaba. Tenía que ser antes de que viniera Rin, ya que después todo serían negociaciones sobre la escuela de natación que planeaban abrir juntos.

- ¡Papá! –El pequeño alzó las manitas queriendo llamar la atención del pelinegro- ¡Makoto!

Agradeció que Makoto no estuviera ahí, ya que el niño estaba muy acostumbrado a decirle por el nombre, Haruka no sabía mucho de bebés pero sabía que él sabía que el castaño era su otro papá.

- Quiere hablar contigo –Paso el teléfono al niño que sonrió muy emocionado al escuchar la voz del otro.

Aunque el menor no dijo mucho al teléfono fue lindo escuchar como intentaba hablar con su padre, algo le decía que sería más conversador que él. Cuando su pequeño notó que su hijo ya estaba empezando a querer presionar unos botones por el teléfono, prefirió arrebatarlo de sus manos.

-Esta noche – Dijo Haru muy serio – Antes de que venga Rin…tengo una noticia que darte.

-¿Noticia? – Exclamó el castaño animado – Esperaré entonces Haru-chan. Te amo- Hizo el sonido de un beso por la línea de teléfono.

-Yo también –Dijo de nuevo de una pausa pues se ruborizo- Te espero en casa…- Concluyó –

0o0

Nitori esperaba en una silla mientras esperaba que Rin terminara de reservar las habitaciones del hotel, casi siempre él se encargaba de eso por ser el representante, pero esta vez el pelirrojo insistió en hacerlo _"Yo te estoy invitando. No es por él trabajo"_ había insistido.

Así que simplemente lo espero mientras acariciaba su vientre, trataba de no hacerlo mucho, ya que no le había dicho nada al pelirrojo aun, pero se emocionaba en solo pensar en un bebé con los dientes afilados de Rin como un pequeño tiburón, al cual le enseñaría a nadar tan bien como su padre.

- Ya está –Le hizo señas para que fueran al cuarto y de inmediato lo siguió.

El menor se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que solo había una cama matrimonial, el esperaba dos separadas, no era que le disgustara dormir con Rin, pero sabía que compartir cama significaría una noche muy "movida" de la cual no iba a poder escapar y temía por su bebé.

Por su parte Rin alzo una ceja cuando vio la forma en que reaccionaba su amante algo inquieto como sorprendido, algo que realmente se le hizo extraño pues pensó que estaría más feliz porque había pedido la mejor habitación y con una vista bonita como sabía que le gustaba.

- ¿Uh? – Le miro para luego tocarle la frente aunque este se estremeció. – Estas muy raro voy a llevarte al hospital antes de ir con Haru

- ¡Pero estoy bien! – Temía ir al hospital, le harían los análisis y sabrían la verdad, no quería que Rin se enteraran de la situación…de su pequeño "Tiburon"

- Como digas

Matsuoka sabía que tenía que hacer algún gesto de cariño como le había sugerido su hermana Gou, para demostrarle a Nitori que era algo más que con quien solo pasaba la noches, pero se puso nervioso y solo le despeino el cabello.

- Hay que desempacar de una vez. –

- ¡Sí Rin-san! – El tono de voz del menor sonaba muy nervioso aun.

- Pediré algunas cosas de comer…-Añadió amable.

El menor parecía aun inconforme con la situación, y el más alto se molestó un poco con su actitud, no entendía porque actuaba de aquella forma.

OOo

Nagisa revisaba los libros una y otra vez, se los sabía de memoria, primero empezaban con una introducción, lo básico, como era un omega que normalmente era más bajo que un Alfa, pero que no todos bajitos eran así y luego los comparaba con los betas, personas normales no podían embarazar como los Alfas ni tener un bebé como los omega.

Él era un beta, no era que le molestara durante su niñez que le preguntaran a su madre si era un omega, ni cuando Haru y Makoto se enamoraron y descubrieron que eran, tampoco cuando Rin se enteró o cuando Nitori en aquellos años locos de la Universidad con mucha timidez le dijo que era un omega.

Lo extraño era Rei que era un Alfa y (después de mucho) se había enamorado de él así que eso lo dejaba pensando, quizás había una pequeña esperanza que él fuera especial como los demás.

Eso era lo que investigaba en los libros, que había traído de la biblioteca tanto como en lo que tenía Rei. Aunque no era muy fanático de leer, pero lo hacía porque tenía una gran pregunta: ¿Había betas que al final eran omegas? Pero nada, en internet encontró que sí, pero la fuente no era muy fiable.

Bostezo muy cansado y se fue caminando hacia donde estaba Rei haciendo la cena, lo veía concentrado probablemente pensando o mejor dicho calculando cuanto debía poner al curry que estaba haciendo.

Una parte le dijo que quizás no debía traumarse con ello, tenía a Rei a su lado ¿Qué más podía pedir?

- Rei-chan, es mi adorada esposa que me hace la cena –comentó para molestarlo mientras se acercaba -

- Nagisa-kun, igual te toca a ti después- se acomodó los lentes-

- Sabes he pensado que hemos intentado que yo me embarace –Aunque fuera un poco cliché abrazo a Rei por la espalda-Pero no hemos intentado al revés

- Te refieres a qué….-Murmuró el de cabellos azules completamente rojo y pasando saliva-

- Exacto Rei -chan

Sin dejarlo si quiera acomodarse los lentes, lo tomó fuerte de la mano con una sonrisa alegre llevándolo al dormitorio. Ese día, más noche tuvieron que pedir pizza pues Rei no tuvo fuerzas para volverá preparar el curry.

- De todos modos no quería comer eso hoy –Rio el rubio simplemente contemplando a su pareja que estaba acostado en la cama tapando su sonrojo.

-E-Esta bien, Nagisa-kun

Tenía razón, solo con tenerlo debía ser feliz.

0o0

- Aquí está el parchis que no encontraba* –Makoto tomo la caja del juego que estaba en la sala de la casa de Haru.

No era del tipo que obligaría a su pareja a hacer algo que no quisiera pero ya era hora que vivieran juntos, su ropa estaba en ambas casas, pues se quedaba a dormir con Haru y su hijo dejando ropa ahí, también pasaba al revés, y en su caso cuando estaba solo en la casa cuando encontraba algo perteneciente a ambos se entristecía.

- Si y además planche tus camisas –El pelinegro estaba sentado en la sala de estar y presionaba el control remoto para buscarle alguna caricatura a su hijo-

- ¡Makoto! –El menor como de costumbre le llamaba por su nombre-

- Soy tu papá –solo recibía risitas infantiles- Él es muy necio como tú

- Tal vez –Respondió el otro aun atento a lo que seguía buscando algo que poner-

- Me pregunto como sería si se hubiera parecido a mí…

Haru dejo de prestar atención, ahora era el momento perfecto para poder decirle aquella noticia y además también quería decirle a su pequeño que iba a tener un hermanito o hermanita –aunque tenían que explicarle-

- Quizás hay una oportunidad… –Sintió como sus mejillas ardían en lo que su pareja lo veía sorprendido. – Makoto yo…

- Haru ¿Estas…?

Como si hubiera apropósito el timbre sonó, casi seguido de ese ruido se escucho como una voz alegre gritaba: "¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan!" como si la vida dependiera de ello y unos regaños de "¡Baje la voz!"

- Iré a abrir –El castaño sonrió como de costumbre para ir hacia la puerta.

El más bajo solo suspiro algo molesto pues su pareja no tomando muy en serio lo que le había dicho y también con Nagisa, aunque sabía en el fondo que no era culpa de ambos sino de él mismo por no haber comunicado la noticia antes.

Apenas al abrir la puerta Nagisa se abrazo a él gritando fuertemente. No dejaba de decir que los extrañaba aunque se enviaran mensajes y lo mucho que esperaba también ver a Rin-chan después de mucho tiempo sin que viniera a Japón.

-¿Dónde está mi sobrino? – preguntó el rubio buscando con la mirada al menor-

-Viendo la tele,–respondió Makoto. – Últimamente le gusta mucho hacer eso.

-Nagisa…Rei…– Dijo una pequeña voz que quitó la vista de la televisión.

El pequeño hijo de la familia de Tachibana-Nanase, se puso feliz al ver a su tío, porque tenía una buena relación con él, al igual con Rei, ya que Haru no tenía hermanos y sus padres no estaban cerca , así que el papel de tíos o familia era ejercido por ellos. Lo mismo ocurría con Rin y Nitori, quienes llegaron al último debido a un retraso, y a pesar de no verlos muy seguido, el niño se emociono al verlos.

- Veo que ya están todos aquí – sonrió Rin, cuando estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa- Y puedo oler la caballa que hizo desde aquí

-No insultes a la caballa – argumentó Haru con su hijo sentado en sus piernas.

Pasaron un rato bastante agradable, comiendo y platicando sus distintas anécdotas de sus vidas. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, Haru se sintió un poco incomodo pues Makoto solía mirarlo un poco más de lo normal y con expresión preocupada. Entonces lo pensó. ¿Por qué no? Debería de matar dos pájaros de un tiro ya que estaban todos presentes en un momento donde estuvieron todos juntos se levantó.

-Tengo algo que decir…- dijo con una voz clara y fuerte, muy seguro de sí- Estoy esperando otro bebé.

-¡Eh! ¡Haru! ¡Eso es genial! – Makoto, quien estaba al lado de su novio, de inmediato lo abrazo. Sintió que se iba a desmayar.

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Es genial! –Exclamó Nagisa animado. Aunque sintió un poco de envidia, prefirió ignorar ese sentimiento y ser feliz por su amigo.

-Muchas felicidades, su familia es más grande - Opinó Rei

-¡Perfecto Nanase-san!- exclamó Nitori – Su hijo tendrá un hermanito. - _"Y un buen amigo de la misma edad"_ se dijo en su mente

-¿Otro? – Rin alzó una ceja – Vaya que si te gustan muchos los niños Haru.

-Tiene que ser niña - exclamó Haru tocando su viente.

De aquella forma, esa noche un nuevo integrante fue anunciado a la extraña, pero unida familia de nadadores.

OoO

Makoto pensó que había sido una coincidencia pero no podía dejar pasar esos gestos desapercibidos, la forma en como se tocaba su vientre, como decía que se sentía bien aunque se veía mareado… y no, no se trataba de Haru sino de Nitori.

Mientras todos se iban a la sala para continuar con la platica y quisas poner alguna película, comentó al de cabellos grises si le podía ayudar a recoger y este algo sorprendido acepto.

- Aiichirou-san –comentó tranquilo tenía poco de usar su nombre, pero no quería hacerlo sentir excluido llamándolo por el nombre y no sabía si podría decirle "Ai"

- M-makoto-san ¿Qué sucede? –Temía que le fuera a regañar por algo.

- ¿No le has dicho a Rin…que estas esperando un bebé? –Comento esperando no equivocarse.

- ¡¿Cómo se dio cuenta?! –pregunto alarmado.

- Por los gestos –Sonrió amable- pero no te preocupes, será mejor que le digas antes de que lo haga primero, se enojará más sino le dices…

- G-gracias por el consejo

Nitori tocó su vientre una vez más, debía dejar a un lado aquellas preocupaciones sobre el que diría Rin, lo mejor, sería decirle lo más pronto posible en cuanto encontrará el momento adecuado.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**Notas:**

1.- Mily mi coescritora, les deja un anuncio: _"Este fic aunque tendrá drama, no tendrá cosas tan trágicas"_

2.- De una vez...¡Feliz Año nuevo! :3 Qué este 31 se la pasen muy bien con familia y amigos.

3.-Estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo de mi fic **"Splash Free!"** que es capitulo el final, pero tendrá un epilogo.

4.- No olviden leer **"30 días otp"** y **"De Soledad y Adicciones"** [Que es precuela de este fic. Explica como comenzaron las relaciones de Nagisa y Rei al igual que Rin y Nitori respectivamente. Ya esta finalizada y con un epilogo punto de vista de Rin]

5.- No olviden comentar, si no...¿Cómo sabremos si les gusto el fic? Así que ¡Esperamos sus respuestas!.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo tod s! Gracias por leer y mas por comentar. ¡Es muy importante saber su opinión!

Si ya leyeron el preview en nuestras otras fics, sabrán un poco de que va este capitulo n.n

Sin decir más, dejó el capitulo:

* * *

Cap 3 "Nanase-kun"

-¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Deme mis lentes!

-¡Primero alcánzame Rei-chan!

En medio de la blanca arena de la playa, una persecución bastante animada tenía lugar, el pobre chico de cabellos azules corría detrás de cómo podía detrás del rubio más bajito, a pesar de que algunas cosas tristes hubieran ocurrido en su vida recientemente, trataba de mantener su alegría de cualquier forma.

_"Algunas cosas nunca cambian" _pensó Haruka quien sostenía su pequeño hijo en brazos mientras le daba de comer. A diferencia de su otro padre, el pequeño parecía estar interesado en el océano. Makoto estaba sentado a su lado hablando animadamente con Rin, y al lado Nitori quien estaba hablando por el celular sobre asuntos del trabajo. El de ojos azules recordó entonces que no sabía cuál era la relación de ese chico con Rin, pues no parecía solo laboral o fraternal.

No habían cambiado mucho físicamente, Makoto aunque ya no practicaba tanto la natación hacía ejercicio y su espalda seguía ancha y musculosa, el cuerpo de Rin estaba un poco más tonificado pero no como el de Tachibana, y el menor creció un buen par de centímetros

-¡Haru-chan! – Nagisa se acercó al aludido y apretó las mejillas del niño que tenía en brazos- Deja que este un tiempo con su tío favorito.

El de menor estatura de inmediato lo cargó en brazos se enfrente de sus amigos con su esposo por un lado tratando de limpiar sus lentes. (Y con una marca rojiza en el cuello) Ambos comieron un poco de caballa hecha por Haru previamente para disfrutar del día en la playa

-Yo también quiero cargar a Tachibana-kun – Dijo una voz aguda. Y un silenció se formó en el lugar, lo que hizo sentir mal al de ojos celestes.

-Es Nanase-kun…-respondió Makoto no del mejor humor con su mirada triste

Entonces el ambiente cambio para mal. Haru un poco molesto por el tono de voz de Makoto y el hecho de que iban a llenarlo de las mismas preguntas de siempre, prefirió pararse a nadar además ya había terminado de alimentar a su hijo. ¿Cómo Nitori iba a saber que el matrimonio y vivir juntos era un tema delicado para ellos?

-¡Creo que él que no debe cargarlo es Rin-chan! Sus dientes afilados lo asustarán – interrumpió Nagisa, de inmediato digo lo primero que pensó para salvar la situación, y no fue el único que captó afortunadamente

-Son bastante afilados – Respondió Rei acomodandose sus lentes

-¡Eso no es cierto! No se va a espantar conmigo - gritó el pelirrojo.

Al escuchar aquel gritó junto con ese cabello pelirrojo y esos dientes afilados, Nanase-kun se sintió en peligro y empezó a llorar, mientras el rubio rompía en una gran carcajada.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad te tiene miedo!

La cara de Rin se puso completamente rojiza, mientras su fiel acompañante de cabello plateado y Rei por un poco de respeto contenían la risa por un poco de respeto. Sin embargo, el pequeño solo pudo ser tranquilizado siendo acunado en el pecho musculoso de Makoto.

Un poco ansioso por sentir el agua en su cuerpo, Haru corrió hacia el océano. Entonces pensó que era la primera vez que su nuevo bebé en camino estaría en ese lugar, se acarició su vientre aún no estaba abultado, pero no se sentía nada mal tener otro pequeño creciendo.

"Va a sentir el agua" Dejo a todos en lo suyo, para él era importante ese primer contacto con el agua. Igual que a su pequeño hijo le enseñaría a nadar cuando fuera mayor.

OoO

- Makoto…-Dijo el pequeño despertando en los brazos musculosos del castaño- Jugo –Tenia su garganta seca y su papá no estaba- ¡jugo!

- Vi una tienda por aquí, pero tenemos que caminar –Al decir eso, sabía que su hijo entendía que no iba a ser de inmediato-

- ¡Vamos!

El castaño simplemente no pudo negarse a aquellas peticiones, por lo que aplicó un poco más de bloqueador a su hijo y le colocó una gorrita con un dibujo orca para ir a buscar alguna tienda. Estaba por irse cuando Nagisa y Rei se sumaron, ellos también querían algo refrescante.

- ¿Y Rin? –Pregunto Makoto no notando al pelirrojo ni a su acompañante. - ¿Y Aiichirou?

- Ai-chan se sintió mal…-Explico el rubio recogiendo unos caracoles de la arena- Creo que el cambio de ambiente le ha caído mal.

- Deben ser cosas como la presión…

El de lentes dio una explicación sobre los cambios de presión atmosférica, Makoto sabía lo que realmente ocurría y pensó que ojala el de cabellos grises no tardará mucho en decir la verdad o las cosas se pondrían mal.

Tardaron unos 10 minutos en encontrar una tienda donde el castaño como buen padre compro unos tres jugos a su hijo que además quiso unos dulces que de inmediato compartió con los demás.

- Eres muy amable Nanase-kun- Rei palmeo la cabeza del pequeño mientras tomaba un dulce.

- Makoto-chan –Hasta ahora había hecho un esfuerzo por no preguntar pero simplemente no pudo más- ¿No te molesta eso?

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto tranquilo sin saber a qué se refería

- Los apellidos… sabemos que Haruka-chan no quiso casarse…-hizo silencio unos segundos- ¡Lo cual está muy mal! Pero ¿Por qué no insististe más con el apellido?

Solo se escucho un suspiro como primera respuesta.

- Lo intente, le dije lo conveniente que era eso, pero simplemente no quiso…es como si nosotros…

- ¿Cómo si fueran solo novios? –Pregunto el de cabellos azules.

- Exacto, no quiero presionar pero es que Haru debería de ser un poco más maduro con eso.- Se quedo pensativo por unos instantes, incluso parecía un poco deprimido- Con dos niños deberíamos casarnos, pero ya sabes que esas cosas no le gustan a Haru.

- Debes de insistirle más ¿Y si un día ya no te deja verlos?

- ¡Rei-chan! –Lo regaño su esposo- No digas esas cosas tan feas.

- Pero es verdad –Ajusto sus lentes- Por eso hay que poner todo en orden.

- No te preocupes Nagisa, o es algo que no haya pensado antes.

- ¿Jugo?

El niño notó la tristeza de su papá porque ni ese gesto tan lindo pudo ayudar con la tristeza que se iba apoderando de él. Así que prefirió callarse y beber tranquilamente su jugo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho viendo el mar a lo lejos.

OoO

- Iremos al hospital mañana, saca cita

Rin soltó un gruñido en lo que tocaba la frente de Ai, sintiendo algo de culpa por no haber exigido eso desde la mañana.

- Pero no tengo nada malo Rin-san para mañana estaré bien –Lo escuchaba nervioso- Perdone en serio

- Que no estoy enojado –comentó mientras le pasaba un poco de agua-

- ¡Ai-chan! –La voz de cierto rubio interrumpió el momento entre- Te compre antiácidos ¡Yo te voy a cuidar!

- No tienes porque hacerlo –Nitori se puso nervioso ¿y si esos medicamentos le hacían daño a su bebé? –

- Pero vamos, además te contaré quien de la universidad ya esta bien gorda

Rin vio como ellos dos parecían llevarse bien, así que decidió dejarlos solos por un rato para que se pusieran al día [aveces se sorprendía que se le olvidará que esos dos habían ido a la misma universidad], y también quería demostrar que no era celoso

Quiso hacer unas competencias con Haru pero noto como este tuvo que salirse pues su hijo quería entrar al agua también para nadar como lo hacía su padre. Así que fue con Makoto y Rei

Como de costumbre le hicieron preguntas sobre los lugares que visitaba y platico animadamente, en verdad extrañaba a sus amigos pues a veces se sentía muy solo, sin tener a nadie de su edad. Se sintió calmado hasta que vio a los de baja estatura susurrarse cosas y la cara seria que tenía su pareja lo hizo sentir extraño y para empeorar la situación el rubio también parecía preocupado.

Estuvo a nada de ir a preguntar lo que pasaba, pero Rei comentó que quizás ya era hora de irse pues empezaría a anochecer y de inmediato fue seguido por el más alto

_"Le preguntaré después"_ pensó viendo al de cabellos grises

0o0

Rin entró a la habitación del hotel, se sentía muy tranquilo sin Nitori a su alrededor o su equipo de entrenamiento diciéndole que hacer, sin embargo le molestó tener que comer solo en el hotel – Aunque Haru llevó caballa a la playa él no comió ni un poco- por lo que tuvo que bajar a comer algo que no fuera pescado.

Ya en su cama revisó sus mensajes en su teléfono personal, el que usaba para sus amigos y familia. Tenía un mensaje de Nitori, quien le avisaba que llegará tarde porque tenía gente que visitar. Suspiró, supo de inmediato que estaría con Nagisa, por lo que quiso contestarle _"No tienes porque mentir"_, pero por otra parte no debería estar Celoso de su amistad, Rei estaría ahí y era esposo del rubio, por lo que no se pasaría de _"cariñoso"._

No aguantó por mucho tiempo el estar en semejante habitación silenciosa, así que optó por comprar una bebida y dar una caminata, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar un pants ya que no había terminado de desempacar su ropa de las maletas…al contrario de Ai, quien ya había regado sus cosas por toda la habitación, y no solo eso ocupó parte de sus maletas.

-También necesito cambio para la maquina….- murmuró chasqueando sus afilados dientes-

Tomó una maleta grande, estaba llena de cosas suyas, y una pequeña bolsa con un dibujo de conejito, debería ser del menor, así que no le importaría si tomaba unas monedas ya que no tenía cambio. Pero no encontró monedas, solo un objeto extraño y unos análisis de laboratorio, no era que fuera chismoso, pero si Ai era su… ¿pareja?

En cuanto supo lo que era, el objeto desconocido se cayó de sus manos. Era una prueba de embarazo, al igual los análisis. Eso podría explicar porque Nitori estaba raro últimamente…¿Pero porque lo ocultaría?

-Si vamos a tener un bebé me lo hubiera dicho…- murmuró, imaginando al menor gritando emocionado con su voz chillona - Al menos que….¡No!

Entonces sintió que algo cayó sobre él, efectivamente las cosas encajaban un poco…Si Nitori se portaba extraño, y se secreteaba con Nagisa, las cosas podían encajar. Ai estaba embarazado, pero el niño podría bien no ser suyo, porque de ser así se lo hubiera dicho a él primero… Para empezar ¿Eran pareja? No estaba muy seguro de aquello.

Sabía que Ai era un omega, y cosas como esas podían pasar, alguna vez imagino un pequeño como el de ojos celestes y con ese lunar extraño. Pero no pensó que alguna vez que al no tomar su relación con seriedad terminaría dejándolo.

OoO

Aunque su hijo bostezaba y pedía ir a su cama Makoto sabía que tenía que bañarlo primero, además estar con su hijo lo distraería un poco pues todo el trayecto Haru lo ignoro más de lo normal, como si estuviera molesto, cosa que sorpresivamente le hizo enojar, ¿Por qué Haruka se molestaba por recordarle que no estaban casados? ¡El debería ser el enojado!

- Se parece a tío Rin –Comentó su pequeño ya en la bañera con un juguete de tiburón en lo que le enjabonaba el cabello-

- ¿Por los dientes? –Río un poco, estar con su hijo lo relajaba demasiado.

Luego de terminar el baño de su hijo y acostarlo en su cama decidió también tomar uno, deshacerse de esa molesta arena le hizo muy bien, así que pensando que su pareja debía de estar un poco más calmado fue a la cocina para ver como estaba.

- ¿Qué haces para cenar? –Pregunto asomándose por encima del hombro.

- Caballa- De nuevo ese tono cortante…más de lo normal

- Haru –Ya con la mente fría era hora de conversar de ese asunto, como adultos que eran- Yo no estoy molesto, Aiichirou solo hizo ese comentario, se que deberíamos casarnos pero respeto eso, lo demás también…pero deberías pensarlo un poco-

- No me casare, no me gusta eso.

Como si hubiera hecho un berrinche se quito su delantal para cocinar y la playera que traía puesta para ir hacia el baño cerrando la puerta algo brusco, y al parecer también con seguro por dentro pues Makoto intento abrir pero fue en vano.

Sin saber que hacer el castaño se sirvió un poco de caballa y prendió la tele vio un programa algo cómico cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta de que habían pasado 30 minutos, al poco tiempo fue una hora y no había respuesta.

Su hijo se despertó buscando a Haru, pero entendió como era su padre con esos baños, así que pidió un sándwich de la caballa que estaba (consiente de que Makoto no era muy bueno cocinando), que no tardo mucho en comer

Padre e hijo vieron la televisión una hora, antes de que el menor tuviera sueño nuevamente y de nuevo fuera llevado a la cama. Como de nuevo la puerta seguía cerrada Makoto decidió que mejor se iría a casa, lo hizo sin avisar, sabía que no saldría hasta que se hubiera ido.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto! ¡Aceptamos sugerencias!

**Notas:**

**1-**En este capitulo empezó el drama :3

**2.**-No sabemos si este fic será semanal, eso dependerá de la respuesta de ustedes y del tiempo que tengamos.

**3-**Publicidad:

No olviden leer:

**"De soledad y Adicciones**" que es precuela de este fanfic y les ayudara a entender mejor

- **30 días OTP: **Día 20 bailando [Makoharu/Rintori]

**-Splash Free! **Capitulo final parte 1.

¡Gracias! ¡Nos leemos después!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola queridos lectores!

Esta fue una semana de mucho estres, ya que **Milyp94 **esta en exámenes y yo arreglando lo de mi inscripción al semestre. Pero logramos subir el capitulo de esta semana.

* * *

Cap 4

Aunque no pareciera ambos habían cambiado. Quizás Nitori seguía siendo desordenado, molesto, acosador, aún seguía bajito, su voz solo estaba un poco más gruesa, pero había algo en su mirada cuando se concentraba arreglando cosas para entrevistas o con los patrocinadores que hacía que Rin se quedara sorprendido o que se preocupara cuando lo veía con algunas ojeras debajo de esos ojos azules muy enormes, por no descansar bien

El mismo también había cambiado, tenía que controlar un poco su humor con la gente que lo rodeaba aunque eso no salía muy bien, además lo más importante era otra cosa: Había olvidado su amor imposible por Haruka.

Nunca le confesó su amor al pelinegro pero supuso que estaba implícito, y cuando le dijeron que iban a tener un hijo no pudo disimular su tristeza por mas que intento disfrazarla como molestia porque las vidas de sus amigos cambiarían

-¡Rin-san! – escuchó la voz de Nitori sacándolo de sus pensamientos para luego tocar la puerta como si pidiera permiso para entrar, lo cual era raro pues también dormía ahí.

- Tardaste- Le dijo de inmediato

-¡Disculpe! Pero es que me encontré con un familiar

Cerró la revista que fingía leer para ver al menor que con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba parecer unas bolsas con cosas que no se veían pesadas, por lo tanto debía ser ropa, cosa que fue confirmada cuando tomo una y fue al baño a cambiarse, "Como si no lo hubiese visto desnudo antes" pensó Rin para luego intentar no reír, Ai siempre era así de adorable y honesto

_"¿Por qué me ocultó aquella prueba?_ " Era la primera cosa que pensaba y era algo que no lo dejaba en paz, aunque fuera un poco brusco, no significaría que no iba a querer a un pequeño ser que se parecería a ellos dos.

_"¿Y si no es mío?"_ Era su segunda pregunta, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo juntos quizás Ai pensaba que era una relación abierta.

Y lo dejaba pensando, no dejaría que un nacimiento arruinaría su relación, no iba a ser como paso con Haru, le diría sus sentimientos al de cabellos plateados y confiaría en una buena razón para que no le hubiera dicho eso

- ¿Tiene problemas para dormir?

Ai salió del baño usando una camisa holgada de color negro, "Algo más cómodo para usar cuando crezca " pensó Rin y antes de que pudiera imaginarse al otro dentro de unos meses decidió hablar.

- Se lo de la prueba

Por más que intento que su voz sonara calmada salió un poco más gruesa de normal, como si estuviera molesto, aunque era su torpe intento por no sonar nervioso, pero termino rompiendo ese ambiente cotidiano y tranquilo que había entre ambos.

- ¿Cómo viste?

Aiichirou se puso más pálido de lo normal y no pudo evitar pensar que tendría huir de ahí pues el pelirojo estaría a nada de insultarlo por descuidado, arrogarlo a la calle con sus maletas para que fuera, sin saber que lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro era algo muy diferente.

- No importa, el asunto es que lo vi

Matsuoka no se consideraba llorón, vamos no lloraba tan seguido, pero en este momento sintió una punzada cuando su pareja parecía asustado y sus esperanzas de que en un instante a otro el menor saltará para decirle que iban a tener un hijo, fueron apagándose.

Pero de nuevo cometía ese error, usar frases cortas para que no saliera algún titubeo provocando miedo en el de cabellos grises que si termino por no encontrar que frases de decir en ese momento.

- S-si hum, yo estoy –Acarició su vientre con ternura, instinto de protegerlo-...esperando.- En algún momento pensó en decirle que en decir "será nuestro bebé" pero guardo silencio.

- Ah…será un lindo niño o niña..

Hubo un silenció y Rin solo esperaba que Aiichirou dijera algo aunque este no abrió la boca y miraba insistente hacia la puerta, probablemente pensando en huir de ahí, pero luego los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

- ¡Rin-san no me d-deje!

Sin pensarlo el menor comenzó a llorar aunque temía que le levantaran la voz y que todo terminara saliendo peor aunque solo vio la cara pálida del otro que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, y así ninguno se dio cuenta del malentendido.

- No lo haría – Le hizo señas que se subiera a la cama, le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba pensar- Mañana hablaremos bien

- Senpai –susurró, tenía la mala costumbre de decir esa palabra en momentos como este, y tomo cierta distancia.

De nuevo ninguno de los dos abrió la boca aunque Rin decidió no tocarlo aunque sus ojos se iban hacia el vientre del otro ¿Cuándo empezaría a notarse?

- Hay que ir por Gou al aeropuerto –Vio el reloj. –

- Como diga Rin-san –Tapo su boca cuando sintió que iba a regresar las galletas que Nagisa le había invitado y corrió hacia el baño.

El mayor solo suspiro, aunque luego de unos segundos decidió ir tras él.

OoO

Aunque había llamado un par de veces al teléfono de Makoto, no había respondido en absoluto, tampoco sus mensajes ¿Estaría tan ocupado como para no contestar? Había días en lo que eso solía pasar, pero que no respondiera un mensaje era extraño…tan extraño como cuando el mismo Haru tomaba su celular.

Se sentía un poco mal o mejor dicho, muy culpable por lo del día anterior. Incluso sentía que su hijo lo veía bastante preocupado también, tal vez era porque tenía los ojos como su padre.

-¡Papá! –Dijo su hijo aferrándose a su pierna sosteniendo un peluche de una orca.

Aunque era un peluche bastante sencillo, era su favorito se lo había regalado la navidad pasada, así como años a tras él había regalado un peluche de delfín de enorme tamaño a Makoto el cuál aun tenía en su apartamento y dormía con él.

-¡Jugo!

-Ya voy Mizu, - respondió mientras iba a la cocina. Su hijo amaba tomar jugo, ya que Makoto solía cumplirle muchos caprichos y comprarle todo tipo de golosinas.

Caminando a la cocina su hijo seguía con ese peluche de orca. Aunque ahora tenía mejores juguetes, diferentes a cuando los tiempos fueron difíciles económicamente para ambos, pero el pequeño seguía apareciendo ese juguete.

Con su hijo comiendo un par de galletas y un jugo sentado en una pequeña sillita, Haru se sentó enfrente de él. A pesar de las dudas que había tenido al principio, lo habían educado bien ¿No? De Makoto no se podía quejar mucho, ya que era muy buen padre, en aquellos tiempos duros no le importaba quedarse horas extras en el trabajo con tal de ayudar en el cuidado de su hijo. Mizu era tranquilo y le daba alegría como el agua misma.

Tal vez debería disculparse con Makoto la próxima vez que lo viera, a pesar de que a veces sentía que lo sofacaba, lo quería, pero una persona como él tenía sus límites a veces. Y peor aun con el embarazo, sentía que se ponía más cortante o al contrario, podía ser más sensible. Con Mizu no había sido ese el caso, pero todos los embarazos eran diferentes.

-¡Quiero un baño! – Gritó su hijo o al menos fue lo que Haru entendió.

Definitivamente, si tenía amor al agua, lo estaba educando mejor de lo que pensó.

0o0

Nagisa llegó animado a su casa, era el día en que llegaba temprano lo que significaba ¡Comida hecha por Rei-chan!. Casi sentía que se le hacia agua la boca, puesto que tenía bastante hambre, pero lo mejor era ver a Rei usando un delantal de mariposas que juraba que era hermoso y por eso lo usaba, pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando una vez lo convenció de usar solo el delantal, no podría olvidar la cara del de cabellos azulados.

Aunque por el momento solo deseaba comer y dormir un poco, aunque fuera sobre el hombro de su pareja. Eso era lo que había recomendado su médico y también lo que había dicho su esposo, que se relajará y así que prescisamente eso trataba de hacer. Tal vez si lo hacía podría saber si era un omega como sus demás amigos y podría tener un hijo

-Buenas noche Nagi…- El de cabellos azules se quedo detenido- ¡La comida no esta lista aun! – gritó, aunque no estaba del todo enojado

-¡Pero tengo tanta hambre! – Interrumpió el rubio picoteando los trozos caballa que él estaba cocinando.

Rei suspiró, no tuvo otra opción salvo que dejar que él rubio siguiera comiendo, aunque después de un rato logro usar su –poco- poder de convencimiento para que pudieran sentarse a la mesa a comer.

0o0

Nagisa estaba sentado en un sofá enviándose mensajes con "Ai-chan", sabía que algo le había ocurrido por la forma de contestar sus mensajes, cuando el llegaba a conocer alguien tan afondo se fijaba en cosas como esa, sin embargo su amigo de ojos grandes celestes seguía insistiendo que nada ocurría, por lo que tuvo que dejar dejó de preguntarle_. ¡Es mejor hablar en persona con Ai-chan! _Y esperaba que Rin no tuviera la culpa de lo que estuviera pasando

Pero no era el único que estaba actuando extraño últimamente, estaba seguro que su esposo estaba de igual manera porque lo veía bastante preocupado dando vueltas por la sala e incluso acomodarse los lentes.

Cuando apenas iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle sobre su actitud, tocaron a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Recordó entonces que Rei había dicho algo sobre que algunos parientes suyos estarían en la ciudad. Así que gritando un "¡Ya voy!" bastante alegre corrió a recibir la visita

Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que era una mujer joven, tal vez de la misma edad de ellos, la había visto en fotos antes, así que debería ser una prima de su esposo, mirando más abajo encontró que tenía una pequeña niña, que iba pegado a su pierna, no pudo ver bien su cara, pero notó su cabello azulado, "Debe ser de familia, ojala a si sean mis hijos" pensó.

-¿Buscas a Rei-chan? –preguntó con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios

-Si por favor. –Se veía algo agitada –

Después de llamar a su esposo a que atendiera a la visita, pensaba en escuchar la conversación su teléfono empezó a sonar, se trataba de Rin. Se le hizo bastante extraño, pero debería de ser algo importante o algo relacionado con Ai así que fue a la cocina para escuchar mejor. Terminó por hablar un largo rato con el pelirrojo mientras veía de reojo lo que pasaba en la otra habitación, debía ser algo serio porque la mujer estaba llorando.

Sin embargo llegó un punto en él que hablar con Rin se hizo más difícil, puesto que su amigo era verdaderamente difícil de sacar las palabras, efectivamente si se trataba de Nitori pero no supo bien que ocurria, su amigo de la infancia solo le hizo preguntas sobre si el de cabello plateado había dicho cosas sobre su visita a Japón, si se habían reunido de la universidad y cosas como esa. Después de que Rin tuvo lo que quería. –lo que sea que fuera- colgó el teléfono para ir a la habitación, pero la chica ya se había ido. _"Me perdí de lo interesante porque a Rin-chan le dio por ser un novio celoso después de mucho tiempo" _se dijo.

O tal vez se había ido al baño, porque su hija aun seguía con el de cabellos azules, quien estaba pensativo y sentada en sus piernas

,-¿Ya se fue tu prima? –preguntó. Viendo mejor los dos se parecían mucho

-Ella no es mi prima…-Suspiró-

Entonces recordó donde había visto a esa chica…¡De las fotos de la universidad de Rei!

-¡Oh! – Exclamó el rubio abriendo los ojos, por alguna razón supo a donde se dirigía la situación..su pareja había hecho algunas bromas al respecto antes y entonces, vino la confirmación.

-Ella es mi hija – Exclamó, mientras acomodaba sus lentes y volteaba su mirada a un lado contrario

-Ella es como una mini Rei-chan – Nagisa soltó una carcajada viendo más de cerca a la niña

Esperando saber mejor de las cosas y sin juzgarlo rápidamente, prefirió sentarse a escuchar, que había ocurrido en la conversación para que las cosas dieran ese giro inesperado

* * *

**Notas finales:**

1.-Este capitulo tuvo algo de drama, pero los siguientes serán mas cosas lindas de mpreg. Se aceptan algunas sugerencias

2.- Si leen mi fic **"Splash Free!" ** espero que les haga gustado el final, estoy trabajando en el epilogo que espero poner la próxima semana. Si leen **30 días otp** tal vez no haga capitulo esta semana, ya que Mily esta ocupada y le tocaba encargarse de él.

3.**-¡Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar! **Son muy importante sus comentarios.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

¡Muchas Gracias por leer y muchas mas por comentar!

¡Espero que se encuentren muy bien! Yo estoy...algo cansada, he estado estudiando para un examen importante. Pero en fin, lo importante es que se pudo subir el capitulo, que quedo más largo de lo que mily y yo esperabamos. Nos emocionamos mucho al escribir este fic.

* * *

Cap 5

- ¡Así es! Hermosa…di que esto es hermoso – Apuntaba hacia un vestido que acababa de sacar de la maleta de la niña que solo veía sorprendida al rubio.

- Hermosa –Respondió la pequeña y se vio atacada por Nagisa que le apretaba las mejillas con cariño.

- Es tan miniRei-chan quiero quedármela.

- Nagisa- Suspiró su pareja.

Estaba incomodo por la situación, no era de todos los días darte cuenta que tu novia de la universidad, con quien estuviste solo para complacer a tus padres, que después de romper te dijo que estaba embarazada para luego desaparecer, te visitara de un momento a otro y no solo con eso ¡Te dejo a la niña por unos meses!.

De acuerdo, ella tenía problemas económicos y debía ir a trabajar fuera donde no permitían niños y así que le correspondía al otro padre cuidarlo. Todo sonaba bien pero no era tan fácil cuidar a un niño.

- No es fácil ¿Quién la va a cuidar? –Pregunto mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

- El gran Rei-chan no se hará responsable de mini Rei-chan –Acomodo a la niña en sus brazos- ¡Y yo creía que eras una buena persona! –Inflo sus mejillas-

- Además –El más alto se sonrojo por unos momentos- ¿No deberías...tenerle resentimiento? Digo, es hija de ella…

- Si, sufrí mientras estaban juntos –Su mirada se perdió por unos momentos- Pero ambos hicimos cosas esos años ¿no? –Sonrió pícaramente solo para provocarlo- Y esta niña no tiene la culpa.

- Nagisa

No dijo su nombre enojado, en cambió un sentimiento cálido invadió su cuerpo, el otro era siempre así con una alegría y optimismo inmenso, pensaba de una buena manera. Ahora entendía porque lo amaba tanto.

- Hay una guardería cerca – Rei desvió la mirada-

OoO

Vio nuevamente el mensaje, en su celular. _"Rin-san mi familia quiere tenerme unos días, volveré el fin de semana"_. No culpaba a su acompañante por irse de aquella forma, tan perdido estaba él en ese momento con sus pensamientos más la llegada de Gou, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Nitori dijo que iría a su familia, -Obviamente para hablar lo del embarazo-.

Ai se había sentido mal antes de ir al lugar acordado con su familia, estuvo vomitando en un restaurante donde habían ido a comer para recibir a su hermana que regresaba a Iwatobi. Aunque el menor había insistido que se encontraba en buenas condiciones, su rostro se puso pálido y no pudo retener la comida en su estómago por mucho tiempo. Pero bastante terco, hizo lo posible por seguir sus actividades del día.

Si hubiera sabido que los padres de Nitori lo mantendrían en su casa, se hubiera despedido con un beso, y un "cuídate mucho".

_- Supongo que mi relación con él no puede avanzar- pensó_

Se dijo viendo el mensaje ¡Ni siquiera habían aclarado el tema del embarazo!. Cada vez que trataba el tema su lengua se enredaba y terminaba diciendo cualquier tontería que hacía sentir mal al menor. Anterior mente había pensado (muy negativamente) que el bebé no era suyo…¿Pero sí lo era? Un pequeño hijo con ese lunar peculiar debajo del ojo sería lindo, se imaginaba también dándole un beso en esa zona como hacía con el de cabello plateado…

-Tengo que hablar con él cuando regrese- Gruñó bajo

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué balbuceas?

Por unos instantes había olvidado que estaba en casa de su madre y su hermana. Lo habían invitado junto con su amigo de ojos azules, pero este no se presentó. Incluso ellas sabían que siempre estaban juntos de una forma peculiar.

-¿Extrañas a Nitori-kun? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Has hecho lo que te dije? Debes ser más amable con él.

-Se lo que hago – Respondió un poco molesto.

Realmente deseaba saber lo que hacía.

OoO

Después de una semana agitada para Rei y Nagisa por organizarse para ir a la niña a la guardería, hacer la cena para los tres entre otras cosas, cuando el fin de semana y sus descansos llegaron se encontraron con una situación bastante preocupante: La pequeña no tenía ropa, o al menos para Nagisa que quería muchos vestidos

- Yo iré a comprarle ropa, y zapatos ¡Y listones! No quiero ser un padrastro o madrastra mala, le traeré lindos regalos–En sus ojos casi se veían brillos por la emoción. –

- Te acompañare –sería bueno salir a despejarse- Su cabello de color azul puede ser difícil de combinar con ropa.

- ¡Te preocupas por ella! Eres un buen padre –Y si más le dejo un sonoro beso en la mejilla-

- Hum –Sintió como sus mejillas ardían como si fuera un adolescente- Es mi responsabilidad

- Aunque yo tengo otros planes en mente, tú te puedes quedar con ella, casi toda la semana yo la cuide

- ¿Yo solo?

- Si, Podrías llevarla al parque, creo que hoy iban a hacer eventos

La niña que ahora veía con pesar como el rubio la soltaba para cambiarse de zapatos e ir hacer esas compras, aunque extrañaba a su mamá el otro le había caído bien, a diferencia del más alto que le veía serio.

- C-creo que seremos tu y yo -Dijo el de lentes cuando el otro se había ido.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos. Y en lo que vestía a su hija con un lindo vestido lila. Rei se preguntó si su esposo se había ido por esa razón o ¿Quería estar un tiempo a solas? _"Aunque podría buscar a Nitori-san para desahogarse" _

Entonces ¿Por qué no buscaba a uno de sus amigos? De preferencia a Makoto él tenía experiencia cuidando niños.

Oo0

Era fin de semana.

El fin de semana significaba pasar todo el domingo con Haruka y su hijo. Al contrario el sábado por la mañana, cuando Haru iba a aquel trabajo como instructor de natación y a él le tocaba pasar un tiempo a solas con su hijo. No era que no le gustaba, pero de preferencia le hubiera preferido que sus horarios de trabajo no fueran tan diferentes, como Rei y Nagisa que sus horarios estaban casi coordinados.

-Me voy…- murmuró el moreno- Mizu, pórtate bien…-dijo mirando a su hijo

Dio unas palmadas a la cabeza de su hijo, y presionó sus labios suaves contra los de su pareja, pero el castaño no se movió si quiera un poco, por más que tuviera ganas de saborear su boca, aún estaba bastante deprimido. Haruka simplemente bajó las escaleras para tomar su camino y Makoto acompañado de su hijo tomaron el camino contrario.

Aunque era divertido pasar el día con su hijo en casa, prefirió mejor llevarlo al parque ese día, cuando su hijo nació no le gustaba mucho pasear, pues un alfa y un omega con un niño llamaban demasiado la atención, pero se llegó a acostumbrar a aquello.

-Tal vez debería llamar a Rei o Nagisa para que vengan conmigo…- pensó-

-Makoto…-murmuró el pequeño Mizu abrazandose a su pecho

O0o

_"Papá Makoto está bastante extraño"_

Era el pensamiento del menor mientras juagaba en una caja de arena. Normalmente el castaño estaba más alegre y le compraba todos los dulces que quería, incluso se metía al área de juegos con él o lo cargaba en sus hombros, pero ese día, solo se sentó a hablar por el teléfono. Mencionaba el nombre "Rei" y Mizu supo que se trataba de "Tío Rei" el hombre alto con algo extraño en sus ojos que siempre estaba acompañado de otro joven de cabello amarillo que le apretaba las mejillas, llamado "Tío Nagisa"

-¿En serio? Ya veo…-Murmuró- Tu eres una persona muy capaz, no debes de tener problemas con cuidarla…Mejor ven a donde estoy

Mientras no fuera aquella persona con dientes de monstruo estaba bien para él. O eso creyó hasta su papá siguió hablando con su tío por el teléfono sin prestarle atención…así que ¿Qué podría hacer para llamar su atención? Recordó entonces lo que hacía su papá Haru y que provocaba que Makoto dejara todo lo que hacía en ese momento

-¡Mizu! – Gritó Makoto.- Luego te habló…- Entonces cerró el teléfono.

Cerca de una fuente del parque, Mizu estaba trepando con intenciones de entrar en ella y casi quitándose su playera. El castaño fue de inmediato por él y prefirió sentarse en la banca con su niño en su regazo para vigilarlo más de cerca. No era muy diferente de Haru de todas maneras, aunque al menor si lo podía detener.

Tenía que esperar a Rei, aunque por un momento pensó que era broma o algo parecido, era cierto que el de cabellos azules tenía una hija. Lo menos que podría hacer era darle un consejo o algo parecido, pues seguía siendo mayor que él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el de cabellos azules llegará un poco agitado, llevaba ropa casual y…también iba acompañado de una versión en pequeña y femenina de sí mismo. Tachibana quedó tan asombrado. ¡Su hija se parecía tanto! Mizu era un poco combinación de ambos o quizá más como Haru, por lo que a veces deseaba saber cómo sería una pequeña versión de mismo.

-Makoto, Nanase-kun – saludó Rei cortésmente –

-¡Se parece tanto a ti! – Dijo Makoto bastante exaltado e incluso un poco aterrado por lo que veía.

-Sí eso dice Nagisa… - Suspiró, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su esposo le decía algo como eso.-

Los niños parecieron llevarse bien, a pesar de que Mizu era un poco consentido y la pequeña era más reservada, pero después de un rato jugaron tranquilos en la caja de arena, mientras que los dos amigos platicaban

-Y entonces Nagisa se lo tomó bien….o eso espero pensar - Concluyó Rei de mejor manera el relato de lo que había sido sus últimos días.

-Nagisa es bastante alegre. Ustedes se apoyan mucho el uno al otro, estoy seguro de que no batallarán mucho con esto – Agregó Makoto

Rei se sintió mejor, su sempai siempre sabía muy bien que palabras de decir. No entendía muy bien porque Haruka y él solían pelear tanto, teniendo Makoto una personalidad tan amable, debía ser cosa de "Alfa" y "Omegas", o aquella raza extraña a la que pertenecían sus amigos y él pensaba que también lo era…

Cuando el de ojos verdes volteó a ver su hijo, lo encontró llorando apuntando hacía al frente, al parecer a un hombre que se acercaba hacía ellos

-¿Ustedes? –Pregunto Rin incrédulo al ver a los dos hombres junto con los niños pequeños.

El pelirrojo no era de esos que le gustaba enterarse de cosas que no eran de su incumbencia pero no podía apartar su vista de ese "clon en miniatura" del de lentes, era igualita a Rei. Y sin querer ser molesto se paró a un lado de ellos.

- ¿Estás haciendo ejercicio? –Pregunto Makoto mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Mizu que lloraba viendo a aquel de "dientes de tiburón"

- Si, pase por aquí –Vio a la niña un poco más de cerca-¿Ya adoptaron? –Rin decidió quitarse de la duda, así que fue

- Larga historia- Respondió el de lentes

Así que mientras Rei contaba a Rin su historia, un poco más resumida pues sospechaba que se podía cansar de escucharla con tanto detalle innecesario, sobre todo el pelirrojo que estaba casi siempre ocupado.

Makoto por su parte calmaba a Mizu con frases como "papá te cuidara" y "papá está aquí" hasta que el niño se calmó y fue hacia donde estaba antes, volviendo a hacer castillos de arena y otras cosas sin formas.

- ¿En serio se lo tomo bien? – Matusoka levanto una ceja incrédulo-

- Eso creo, fue a comprar unas cosas creo que iba a pasar por Ai d-digo ¡Nitori-san!

- Él estaba con sus padres –Respondió Rin - Al menos yo no he podido hablarle bien

Ambos se miraron, un poco incomodos, no por la cuestión del nombre, sino porque los otros dos pasaran tiempo juntos, para Rei no tenía nada de malo, era bueno que siguieran siendo amigos, pero con Rin era diferente pues a veces le picaba el bicho de los celos.

- Mizu ya se calmó - el castaño no pudo notar ese silencio entre ellos dos- Por cierto Rei, hay una tienda por aquí donde venden dulces, no sé si dejes que ella coma, pero saben bien.

- Creo que Nagisa le da unos pocos.

- Debes fijarte que no sean muy ácidos, aunque ¿De qué sabor le gustan?

- No sé –respondió el menor nervioso ¿Qué clase de padre era?

Mientras los otros platicaban sobre los dulces que eran mejores para los niños (uno en teoría y en otro en experiencia) Rin los escuchaba viendo a los pequeños y no pudo evitar pensar que dentro de poco el estaría cuidando a un pequeño niño. ¿Sería inquieto como cuando él fue niño? ¿O sería calmado y tímido como Nitori?

Intento distraer sus pensamientos pero los otros seguían hablando de los hijos, se sentía incómodo pero había algo que no lo impedía irse de ahí. Muy en el fondo quería escuchar consejos y vivencias…

- Cuando llego del trabajo intento saludar a ambos al mismo tiempo, porque ambos quieren abrazarme –se rió Makoto tan tranquilo como siempre.

- ¡Oh! Yo siempre saludo primero a la niña

- No, sino Nagisa va a sentir que el amor de ustedes acabo…

De nuevo la imaginación de Rin voló un poco y se vio llegando del trabajo con Ai y un pequeño parecido a este peleando por su atención, porque si sería igual a este probablemente sería algo acosador.

- ¡Perdona! Te estamos aburriendo con esta plática-Se disculpó Makoto-

- ¿Uh? No hay problema, ya son todos unos padres, un Alfa que no ha tenido hijos como yo, debe escuchar el consejo de los "expertos"

- ¿No has pensado en tener hijos Rin? -pregunto el de ojos verdes tranquilamente- Nitori es un omega, ¿o me equivoco? Huele como uno, cuando el entré en esa época del año…

- Si, si es omega- sentía sus mejillas arder, no olvidaría esa semana, Ai tan animado junto con un olor tan peculiar lo había controlado de una forma en la que solo podía pensar en …

- En serio es interesante escucharlo- pensó en voz alta Rei, eso de Alfas y Omegas era interesante.-

Afortunadamente el celular del atleta sonó y lo salvo de esas preguntas tan incomodas, al revisarlo se leyó un mensaje de su ¿pareja? _"Rin-san, ya voy para su casa, por fin mis padres me dejaron ir, lo esperare en la parada" _

- Es Aichirou –comentó guardando su celular- Tendré que dejarlos, cuiden bien a sus niños

Lamentablemente cuando quiso acercarse a los niños el de cabello negro lloro pues temía que ese "malvado monstro de dientes afilados" lo fuera devorar.

OoO

Al llegar a su casa después de trabajar. Su empleo consistía en enseñar a niños a amar el agua cómo él por lo que era bastante bueno, aunque no por eso dejaba de esperar el día en que podría abrir su propia escuela de natación junto con Rin, faltaba poco.

-Estarás en camino cuando eso llegue…-dijo Haru al pequeño abultamiento de su vientre. -

Su casa tan grande se sentía triste y vacía, hacía falta los pequeños pasos de Mizu caminando por todos los cuartos o la voz dulce de Makoto diciendo "Haru" en casi cada oración que decía. Muy apenas habían cruzado palabras en la mañana y tenía la certeza de que él día siguiente sería exactamente igual…

No ayudó mucho a su estado de ánimo que el aroma de alfa de Makoto perdura en toda su casa, después de todo era como marcar su territorio…y él también se sentía marcado.

Pensó un par de veces en ir al parque, a veces solía y por ellos, también aprovechaba para alejar a las mujeres u otros omegas que se acercaban a Tachibana, después de todo un chico atractivo y musculoso, con un carácter de no matar ni una mosca cuidando un bebé llamaba mucho la atención.

Sin embargo no fue al parque. Algo en sus piernas le hizo flaquear combinado con una gran sensación de asco en su boca, por lo que de inmediato corrió al baño a vaciar su estomago, hasta sentirse mejor. Pero una sensación extraña le invadió después de eso, algo parecido a las ganas de llorar, por lo que se quedó en el baño con la mirada perdida, se estaba poniendo sentimental por el embarazo y extrañaba al castaño…

Cuando su ánimo mejoro un poco después de tomar un baño, encontró a Mizu ya en su casa sentado tomando un jugo viendo la televisión y un mensaje en su celular. Makoto no iría a verlo ese día.

* * *

**OMAKE 1 - Hecho por milyp94- **

**"Pregunta a los personajes":**

_Pregunta:_

_¿Que tienen de fondo de pantalla de sus celulares?_

Makoto: A Haru y a Mizu en un dia que fuimos a la playa, me gusta verlos a ambos con su querida agua

Haru: A Mizu ese mismo día..se ve el mar a lo lejos...

Rin: Gou, Ai y yo cuando gane mi primera medalla...yo salgo en medio de ambos,la tomo alguien del staff

Ai: Rin-san y yo cuando fuimos a un hermoso parque, es un "selfie" como dicen

Rei: Nagisa y yo el dia de nuestra boda,es una foto hermosa amo su sonrisa

Nagisa: Rei-chan con un delantal

Rei: ¡Nagisa! - se sonroja y frunce el ceño- es vergonzoso

**-Fin del omake-**

* * *

Espero que haga sido de su agrado leer el capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer y esperamos sus respuestas.

**Notas:**

1.-Yo disfrute mucho escribir el punto de vista de Mizu y su miedo a los dientes de Rinrin hahaha. Que hoy es su cumpleaños [Al menos aquí lo es todavia] Así que...¡Feliz cumple Rin-chan! Esperemos que Nitori le de un buen regalo 1313

2.- No olviden leer **30 días OTP **que escribo con** Milyp94,** que ya esta en su etapa final u.u.[-Con un capitulo dedicado a Rin-] Y también **Splash Free! **Que ya finalizó, pero los invito aún a leerla por si no lo han hecho.

3.- Como vieron en el **OMAKE**, hay una pregunta a los personajes, ustedes pueden dejar una pregunta y los personajes del fic responderán. Mily y yo seleccionaremos la mejor [Y que no de spoilers del fic]

Bye Muchas Gracias por leer! Esperamos sus respuestas, nos dan animo de seguir n.n


End file.
